


Hello Again, Angel

by soobiscuits



Series: Hello Angel [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and now we have a family!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: This time, it's Chanyeol's turn at angel-rearing.





	Hello Again, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> were you expecting this? me neither.

"Did I do something to offend Yifan or something?" 

 

"Why the sudden thought?"

 

"Because if I hadn't, why? Why oh why oh _why_ did he give me this– Why did I get assigned this baby!" Chanyeol laments, grabby hands reaching for Kyungsoo who's sitting on the couch above him. Yet, instead of the comfort which he expects, Chanyeol receives an unimpressed expression and a light slap on his hands. "Soo!"

 

Kyungsoo blatantly ignores Chanyeol's pout to say, "It's funny you say that, Yeol, because I remember saying something like that, too, when you came to me all those years ago." 

 

As though shot in the chest by something, Chanyeol jerks backwards, the hand on his chest crumpling the fabric of his shirt. He gasps exaggeratingly. "H-How– How could you think something like that, Soo! I'm pretty sure I was a good, obedient, and utterly adorable baby angel!" And Chanyeol harrumphs, frowning, as he folds his arms across his chest. 

 

" _Please_ ," Kyungsoo scoffs, the unimpressed look on his face getting more unimpressed (which is quite impossible, but this is Kyungsoo we're talking about here). "For your information, you were _never_ obedient when you were a baby because you keep setting my things on fire." Then, an afterthought. "Setting _other_ people's things on fire."

 

Chanyeol doesn't need to sift through his memory stores to know exactly _what_ Kyungsoo is referring to. "Soo!" He begins to wail, fingers harmlessly clawing at his face. "Come _on_! It's been, what, almost seventy years since then! Give me a break already!"

 

The unimpressed look on Kyungsoo's face hasn't waned in the slightest, and Chanyeol immediately knows what's going to happen next. He stops clawing at his face, choosing to arrange his fingers to cover his face instead because _oh boy here we go._

_He's going to talk about_ that _again._

 

If there's something that Kyungsoo can _NEVER_ forgive Chanyeol for, it's that he (and his fucking pyromaniac tendencies [ _"I was a wee lad! My control was shit back then! You can't blame me, Soo, you can't!"_ ]) caused Kyungsoo to lose a set of curtains to Yixing.

 

His set of _limited-edition_ unicorn curtains. 

 

"I'm never giving you a break," says Kyungsoo matter-of-factly. The unimpressed expression hasn't budged (and Chanyeol is a tad worried about it being a permanent expression of his boyfriend). "No matter how many unicorn-printed curtains you've bought for me, they are not _my limited-edition ones_."

 

Chanyeol's mouth is opened, but no words come out of it. He knows that he can never win whenever Kyungsoo argues with him about that set of curtains. ( _"Fucking unicorns,"_ Chanyeol always thinks.) He brings his knees up, jams his chin on one, and starts to sulk. 

 

"Also, compared to you, Hun is an _angel_."

 

Chanyeol jams his chin deeper into his knee. Sulks even more.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol is certain that Kyungsoo's comment of _oh wow only after seventy years do you get chosen to be a carer_ is sarcastic. He vaguely remembers Kyungsoo mentioning before that he had been on Heaven for hundreds of years before he was assigned. Hundreds of years versus seventy years. Sarcastic. _Definitely sarcastic._

 

And yet here he was. Not even a century on Heaven, and Hell Day finally applies to him. Chosen to care for one of this year's batch of ( _ethically_ -created) baby angels, Chanyeol was assigned Sehun, a baby boy who supposedly wields the ability of wind. 

 

And boy can Sehun _wield_.

 

"Do you mind getting Sehun to tone down his wind a little, Yeol!" Baekhyun yells from where he's sitting on his lawn. His hair is all over the place. There's a baby girl in his lap and her long hair is whipping around her small head. "Joohyun's clover keeps getting bent in the wind!"

 

Baekhyun's yell barely reaches Chanyeol over the howling of Sehun's gales, but Chanyeol sees the scowl on his best friend-slash-neighbour's face and promptly gets the message. He makes an 'OK' sign with his fingers before looking down at the baby boy sitting in his lap.

 

Sitting _silently_ and _unmoving_ in his lap.

 

Unlike Chanyeol, who set himself on fire on Day One, Sehun hadn't done anything. In fact, he didn't even demonstrate any ounce of his ability until the first month passed. Chanyeol has been worried, concerned over the lack of display of ability but Kyungsoo dismissed his concerns. 

 

_"When Hun finally shows his ability, you're going to regret ever worrying about him."_

 

And boy did Chanyeol _regret_ (while Kyungsoo kept rubbing it in his face).

 

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Chanyeol bends forward, edging his head close to his baby angel's. In contrast to the magnificent display of his wind ability, there is a blank expression on Sehun's face. It is as though he isn't exerting any effort at all to control the wind. And that is darn impressive for a month-and-a-half-year-old (or a-year-and-a-half-year-old) baby angel.

 

"Sehun," Chanyeol says, his lips almost making contact with Sehun's tiny ears. "Could you stop the wind? Uncle Baekhyun is complaining–"—and he pointedly drops down to a low whisper—"– _again_."

 

Sehun doesn't respond. He just... blinks.

 

The strong wind continues to blow.

 

"Hun..." Chanyeol tries again, his head edging even closer to Sehun's, his lips grazing the baby angel's round cheeks. "You have to stop because Joohyun's flowers can't sit up straight in your wind. And if they can't sit up straight, their postures will be bad and Joohyun will be very upset because those are her precious, precious flowers which she grew." Then, an afterthought. "Do you want Joohyun to be upset, Sehun?"

 

The air suddenly goes still. The wind stopped blowing.

 

Chanyeol smiles, and he praises his baby angel immediately because if there's one thing that he has learnt in his one and half months of angel rearing, it's that Sehun _thrives_ on praises. 

 

(There was this one-time Sehun didn't receive any gratitude or praise for halting his wind, and in the next moment a mini hurricane appeared on Kyungsoo's lawn. Needless to say, the lawn was _wrecked_. 

 

And Kyungsoo refused to speak to Chanyeol for half a week [the number of days Chanyeol had taken to clean up their lawn].)

 

"Wonderful job, Hun! Thank you for stopping the wind! I'm sure Joohyun's flowers can grow tall now."

 

And, as with previous times, Sehun doesn't respond. He just blinks.

 

Chanyeol sighs, disappointed.

 

"You've got yourself a toughie there, Yeollie."

 

At the familiar voice, Chanyeol looks up, and the disappointment from being ignored by his baby angel vanishes at the sight of a chocolate-brown labrador clambering up his porch, with Han and his baby angel not far behind. The dog walks over, head dipping down to nose at Chanyeol's open palm. Chanyeol lets its wet nose venture all over his hand. He gently guides it down to Sehun's head, allowing the labrador to nose at his baby angel's face instead. Chanyeol knows that Sehun (secretly) likes it, if the reluctance that he displays each time the dog must leave is any indication. 

 

"Oi, that's my dog. Not yours." 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Clover might as well be mine, seeing how she's being fed here five days a week."

 

Han whacks Chanyeol on the head. "She wouldn't be _yours_. She'd be Soo's because he's the one feeding her." He sticks his tongue out at Chanyeol while nimbly evading one of Chanyeol's long arm sweeps, the movement causing a squeal from the baby angel in his arms. Han settles down a short distance away, depositing the baby girl onto his lap.

 

"His is mine, and mine is his," Chanyeol simply says.

 

"But if I recall correctly, didn't he _explicitly_ state that Sehun is _your_ responsibility?"

 

Chanyeol waves his hand dismissively. "You remembered wrong."

 

"Han remembered _correctly_."

 

Kyungsoo appears in the doorway. There's an amused expression on his face.

 

"Hun is _your_ baby angel, not mine."

 

He turns to Han then, jerks a thumb in the direction of the house. "Clover's food is ready, and so is Boa's."

 

"Alright!" Han cheers. He gets up, hefts his baby angel into his arms and walks over to his dog. He then drops to the floor, positions the baby girl in front of the labrador. "Boa, could you tell Clover that lunch is ready?"

 

The baby girl, Boa, suddenly turns to look at the dog. She blinks. Blinks again. And blinks again. Then, an adorable smile spreads across her cherubic face. "Ah!" she calls out.

 

"Thank you, sweetie," says Han, as though he understood what his baby angel has just said. He straightens himself again and proceeds to walk into the house. The dog quietly follows him.

 

Even though Chanyeol has seen this form of interaction countless times (or the number of times Han came over with his dog and baby angel in tow for free food), he still can't get used to the fact that Boa can communicate telepathically with the dog. He doesn't know how she does it, but Clover definitely received the message. Han's baby angel's ability is one cool ability.

 

On the other hand... what does wind do again?

 

( _Wreck lawns_ , Chanyeol's mind bitterly supplies.)

 

"Hun's lunch is ready, too, so you two better come on inside."

 

Kyungsoo's voice snaps Chanyeol out of his thoughts and the first thing he sees is how high definition his boyfriend's face is and how it's nearing his face and _oh_. 

 

It's a chaste kiss. Lips pressing on lips. It barely lasted three seconds. But for Chanyeol, it seemed to have lasted three years.

 

Kyungsoo pulls away first, and Chanyeol's heart pounds at the sight of the pretty shade of pink dusting Kyungsoo's cheeks. There's a coy smile on Kyungsoo's face but before Chanyeol can say anything about it, Kyungsoo is already standing up. 

 

With Sehun in his arms. 

 

Huh?

 

Chanyeol must have blurted it out loud because Kyungsoo is chuckling in the next second, and he says, "I know I said that Hun is your responsibility and under your care, but we're all living together in this household as a family. So."

 

A shrug. "He's mine, too." 

 

And without another word, Kyungsoo quickly scuttles away with Sehun in his arms. Leaving behind a dazed Chanyeol, whose face slowly brightens with realization as a fond smile forms.

 

 _A family huh_ , Chanyeol thinks.

 

_That's... nice._

 

\---

 

A moan rings out in the silence of the night.

 

"Shh," whispers Kyungsoo. "Do you want Hun to wake up?"

 

Chanyeol bites down hard on his lower lip. His fingers grip the bed sheets tighter, toes curling in anticipation as he watches Kyungsoo part his lips and his tongue slowly slips out. Warmth peppers the tip of Chanyeol's cock, and another moan threatens to escape him but Chanyeol bites down even _harder_ on his lower lip to prevent it from slipping out. 

 

Sehun mustn't wake this time. He _mustn't_.

 

Chanyeol's fingers are suddenly being pried away from the sheets, and he barely manages to tear his eyes away from Kyungsoo's beautiful lips to watch his hands be guided to his boyfriend's hair. A soft, satisfied moan escapes Chanyeol as he weaves his fingers into Kyungsoo’s head of thick hair, blunt fingertips gently scritching his scalp. 

 

“Thought you might like to have something to hold onto while I suck you off.” 

 

Kyungsoo hasn’t even begun giving Chanyeol head but his voice is already this low, this deep and hoarse, and deliciously wrecked, and Chanyeol can’t help but grip the strands of thick, luscious hair in his hands. He yanks at them gently, knowing full well that the slight pain inflicted on the scalp brings Kyungsoo pleasure. Drinking in the soft soft _soft_ moan that escapes his boyfriend, Chanyeol smirks down at him. “Bet you just want me to fulfil your hair kink, Soo. Because I was perfectly fine with holding the bedsheets.”

 

Darkness flashes in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Say anything more and I’m stopping.”

 

Chanyeol knows when he teeters on the edge of losing. He promptly presses his lips together, a hand leaving Kyungsoo’s hair to mimic a zipping action across his lips. Kyungsoo’s face is still dark, though. But Chanyeol knows exactly why his boyfriend is being so adorably pouty (on the inside, of course; they’d probably descend into Hell and become demons before Kyungsoo ever pouts on the outside). He quickly sends his hand back to Kyungsoo’s head, fingers once again threading themselves within the bed of hair, and in the next instance, Kyungsoo’s face visibly brightens. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth remains parted, and his tongue slips out once more, warmth peppering the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. Yet, before the tip of Kyungsoo's tongue could touch anything, a bolt of lightning suddenly flashes across the night sky. 

 

And in that instance, Chanyeol knows that tonight's bedtime activity is a lost cause.

 

 _Another_ lost cause.

 

A sharp knock on the bedroom door comes straight after the crack of thunder, and then a familiar voice. "Yeol? Soo? Can I... come in? I sense a storm coming."

 

“Just a moment, Hun!” Kyungsoo immediately calls out as pain shoots up Chanyeol's thigh. "Ouch!" yelps Chanyeol, a hand reaching towards the spot where Kyungsoo has pinched him. "You didn't have to pinch me... I know the drill..."

 

"It has been a while, so I was afraid you might have forgotten," Kyungsoo whispers.

 

Chanyeol harrumphs at the accusation, but he doesn’t stay mad for long once he sees Kyungsoo making his way up to where his head is. The thoughtful look on Kyungsoo’s face informs Chanyeol of what is about to happen, and Chanyeol gladly meets his boyfriend halfway in a kiss. Sadly, Kyungsoo pulls away seconds later. A pout forms on Chanyeol's face. 

 

Kyungsoo says nothing, just smiles and returns to the end of the bed. He replaces Chanyeol’s sweatpants, gently setting the waistband onto Chanyeol’s hips, ties the strings into a pretty ribbon. Kyungsoo then sits back on his haunches, jerks a thumb at the door. "Now, go open the door and let poor Hun in. There’s no way I’m letting him sleep alone with a storm raging. If your six-year-old self couldn’t take it, neither can Hun."

 

Once again, Chanyeol is certain that Kyungsoo is lying. He’s plenty sure that he slept on his own when storms brewed but who was he to refute the words of his boyfriend. Whenever things concerned Sehun, Chanyeol is bound to lose. And so, while grumbling under his breath ( _Poor Hun!? More of Poor Chanyeol don’t you think…_ ), Chanyeol stomps to the door and reluctantly lets his young charge in.

 

\---

 

"Yeol, could you do the meatballs?"

 

Chanyeol looks up from his notebook, where he has scribbled and drawn several sketches of ice cream sundae arrangements. "Meatballs? We're having meatballs tonight?" 

 

"Yep.” Kyungsoo nods as he turns around. There’s a bag of minced beef in his hands. “It has been a while since we’ve had it, seeing how Hun is not that big on them. Unlike a certain _someone_."

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” says Chanyeol, tone airy and lofty. He puts down the green colour pencil onto the dining table, props a hand under his chin before looking straight at Kyungsoo. “But, yes, I’ll roll meatballs for you–” There is an unmistakable glint in his eyes. 

 

"–if you’ll give me a kiss for each one."

 

The kitchen goes silent. Then, Kyungsoo says, "… I'll roll them myself." And he turns back to face the counter, and a loud _thump_ suddenly reverberates within the space. Kyungsoo must have thrown the bag of beef onto the counter.

 

It doesn’t take a genius to know that Kyungsoo is mad. But even though Chanyeol knows it, he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. He gets up from his seat and shuffles to Kyungsoo’s side, leaning forward to get a good look at his fuming (but oh-so-cute) angel. There’s no visible expression on Kyungsoo’s face but Chanyeol quickly notices the way Kyungsoo’s eyes are minutely darting from side to side, and the pretty shade of pink that dusts his cheeks. (And Chanyeol barely stops himself from pinching them, lips wanting to pepper kisses on those peach lookalikes.)

 

While Kyungsoo’s behaviour does seem to be a result of anger, his physiology says otherwise. Kyungsoo is just masking his embarrassment with anger, a routine that Chanyeol knows _very well_. And that means Chanyeol knows how to dispel it _very well_ , too.

 

"Sooooooooooo!” He begins to whine, head shaking from side to side in a display of cuteness which has been discovered to be effective in melting the Embarrassed Ice Hill that is Kyungsoo. “Don’t be mad at Yeollie, alright?” Chanyeol edges his face a little closer to his boyfriend’s. “How about this: two meatballs for a kiss.” 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, but Chanyeol(‘s hawk eyes) notices how his eyes have stopped moving; Kyungsoo’s probably discreetly looking at Chanyeol from the corners of his eyes.

 

The two fingers that Chanyeol has in the air is joined by a third as he shakes his head again. “Three for a kiss?”

 

Silence.

 

“Five meatballs?" Chanyeol whispers. There are five fingers in the air now, and Chanyeol is beginning to lose hope in Kyungsoo agreeing to his request. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to, to be honest. He doesn’t have to agree to Chanyeol’s ridiculous request because the shorter angel is perfectly capable of rolling the meatballs on his own (and getting everything ready for dinner _by_ dinnertime). Also, right now, the time isn’t even that close to dinnertime. (If it was, Kyungsoo would have gotten Chanyeol to spam-call Sehun to _get your ass back home mister_ because the ten-year-old angel has a knack for forgetting the time.)

 

The only reason, Chanyeol reckons, Kyungsoo even bothered to ask for help was because he—probably—wanted Chanyeol to help him. To—probably—spend more time with him while helping each other, and not being in the same space but carrying out different things and thinking about matters that don’t concern each other. It’s inevitable, though, that they do just that—doing and thinking about different things. Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s jobs aren’t in the same field. Their jobs are vastly different, for Kyungsoo works in an office while Chanyeol drives around in his attention-grabbing ice cream van.

 

(Yes, Chanyeol is an ice-cream man. Don’t ask him why this is his job because he doesn’t know, too.)

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol thinks he heard Kyungsoo. But, he wasn’t paying attention to the way his boyfriend’s lips moved, nor to the words that slipped out of his mouth. And so, he _intelligently_ blurts out, “Huh?”

 

A sigh (that’s all too familiar for Chanyeol) comes from Kyungsoo as he raises a hand in the air. Four fingers slowly appear. "Four. I’ll give you a kiss for every four meatballs you roll."

 

_Four? Isn't four lesser than five–_

_Oh._

_OH._

Chanyeol’s face brightens in realization, and he doesn’t know what he’s done until he feels someone struggling in his arms and pain begins to spread across his chest. Chanyeol snaps out of his thoughts to see that he has his boyfriend circled in his arms. There’s a murderous glare on his face (which is, frankly, cute because _oh gosh look at those furrowed caterpillar brows!_ ). "Oops, didn’t mean to hug you, Soo.”

 

“Of course, you didn’t,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “You meant to _suffocate_ me!” 

 

“Suffocate you with my love!” Chanyeol chirps, his smile wide and dazzling. “And, deal! Four meatballs for a kiss!" And he dips his head down to bump his nose with Kyungsoo’s, eyes reflexively darting down to his boyfriend’s pair of plump, delicious lips. “Can I…”

 

Ever the attentive one, Kyungsoo says, “I’m going to have to see four meatballs before you can claim a kiss, sweetheart.”

 

“Advance payment,” Chanyeol says, his lips inching closer to Kyungsoo’s. “Haven’t you heard of paying in advance, love.”

 

“Nope.” And Kyungsoo punctuates his ‘p’ sound with a hard pinch to Chanyeol’s side, causing him to be released from his boyfriend’s long limbs. He pointedly steps away from Chanyeol and ignores the taller angel’s pout to point to the bag of minced beef. “Now, get to work.”

 

(Chanyeol is in the midst of claiming his fifth kiss when he hears the sounds of a door opening and closing. He ignores Kyungsoo’s light whacks on his arms to deepen the kiss, tongue diving deeper into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

It is only when he hears a familiar voice with a(n adorable) lisp does Chanyeol reluctantly pull away. Even then, he doesn’t stray far from Kyungsoo, choosing to rest his forehead on Kyungsoo’s as he gazes into his boyfriend’s hooded eyes. 

 

“I better not see any weird stuff when I walk into the kitchen in ten seconds!” Sehun calls out. “I’m only ten years old! And that’s not old enough to handle any hanky panky!”)

 

\--- 

 

“How many more months until Sehun turns twenty-four?”

 

“Mm, eight more. Why?”

 

“Can’t wait for him to move out and leave us alone– Ow! Why’d chu hit me, Soo!”

 

“The nerve of you to actually make Hun’s decision for him! If he doesn’t want to move out, he doesn’t have to and, no, you can _not_ force him to move out.”

 

“But…”

 

“I don’t recall myself forcing you to move out when you turned twenty-four.”

 

“It’s because you can’t! You love me wayyyyyyyyy too much to do that.”

 

“If I recall correctly, didn’t _someone_ say that he wouldn’t have moved out even if I told him to. Would have stubbornly stayed and thrown a tantrum a–”

“Aww! Soo, you actually remembered everything!”

 

“… I don’t. You must have heard wrong.”

 

“I might have~ But that’s not important. Now, c’mere.”

 

“What for.”

 

“A kiss to make up. I’m not going to go to sleep knowing that we fought and you’re mad and unhappy. Can’t have my precious baby sleeping with a frown on his face.”

 

“… Fine.”

 

“Hehe. Love you, peach. I love you sooooooooo much!”

 

“Don’t– Stop– _Stop rubbing your face on mine– Ugh, fine…_ I love you, too.

 

“I love you a whole lot, sweetheart.”

 

(A bolt of lightning. A crack of thunder. And then, a knock on the door. 

 

Chanyeol groans.

 

“I don’t want to see any inappropriate stuff happening when I step into your room in five seconds! I know I’m already sixteen, but this storm is scaring the shit outta me!”)

 

\---

 

“Our lawn is such a disgrace compared to Baekhyun’s.”

 

“I’m sorry that I can’t grow plants, Chan _yeol_.”

 

For his spite, Chanyeol smacks the back of his charge’s head, but not before being slightly taken because _oh wow when did Hun get this tall?_ He (obviously) doesn’t show his surprise, though. Only shrugging when Sehun throws a harmless glare at him.

 

“I’ll get Xing to get Joohyun to grow some for us.”

 

“Good luck trying for the twenty-third year,” says Sehun, a hand coming up to pat Chanyeol on the shoulder before he turns to head back into the house. 

 

Or that is what Chanyeol thought he did. Fixated on the bareness of his lawn, Chanyeol doesn’t register that he has his cap on his head and his apron tied securely around his waist until someone shoves something into his hands, a jingle of _clink clink clink_ accompanying the action. 

 

“Have fun at work today.” He hears a familiar voice say. “I hope children throw ice cream at you.”

 

Chanyeol snaps out of his thoughts to see Sehun walking into the house, the front door gently shutting. He looks down at his hands, a tad surprised to see himself holding onto the pouch which he stores his earnings in. Chanyeol then tugs at his apron, a smile forming on his face when he sees how tight yet comfortable it was tied around his waist. He touches the cap that fits snugly on his head; the smile widens. 

 

(And the smile never leaves Chanyeol’s face throughout his shift, for in his pocket safely sits a post-it that was originally pasted on the steering wheel.

 

_Have a good day at work. Drive safely. Soo and I will be waiting for you at home with meatballs for dinner tonight._

 

It truly is nice to have family.)

 

\---

 

Chanyeol didn't think he would, but he is. 

 

“I– I can’t believe you’re leaving the nest already!”

 

He hadn't once thought he would, but he is. 

 

Crying.

 

Or bawling, specifically. And sobbing, sniffling plus all synonyms of crying.

 

“You make it sound like I’m going down to Earth and never returning.”

 

At Sehun’s words, Chanyeol perks up. “You are!? You’re not coming bac–”

 

A hand claps itself over Chanyeol’s mouth, muffling the rest of his words. “Yeol, sweetheart, you’re not making sense,” says Kyungsoo. He’s next to Chanyeol in the doorway, standing in a peculiar position for he has a hand clasped in his boyfriend’s larger one while the other is over his mouth. 

 

“Yeah, you’re not making sense, Chanyeol,” seconds Sehun. “I’m not leaving Heaven at all. Lol.”

 

“How dare you ‘lol’ me!” exclaims Chanyeol after he removed Kyungsoo’s hand from his mouth and laced his fingers with his. He shoots Sehun a harmless glare which quickly falters into a small, resigned smile. “But, okay, it’s nice to know that you’re not going down.”

 

Sehun shrugs, only to perform slapstick after that when the strap of his duffel bag slides off and he misses grabbing onto it. The bag falls onto the porch with a loud _thump_ , and his hand is now awkwardly grabbing onto nothing in the air. Chanyeol bites back a snigger at the same time he feels Kyungsoo stiffen beside him. He risks a glance at his boyfriend, the corners of his lips threatening to curl upwards at the sight of Kyungsoo trying hard not to burst out laughing. 

 

Clearly embarrassed, Sehun bends down and hefts up the duffel bag once more, fingers resting on his shoulder while gripping onto the strap this time. When he looks at the two angels who have taken him under their wings (at times literally because, y’know, they’re angels), he smiles. “I won’t be leaving Heaven any time soon because it’s not in my job scope.”

 

“Then, what’s your job, Hun?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Surprisingly, the smile on Sehun’s face widens, and Chanyeol can’t help but smile, too, when he sees his twenty-four-year-old angel’s adorable canines peeking through and how Sehun’s eyes are now two pretty crescents. His happy expression hasn’t changed. From when Chanyeol saw _for the first time_ Sehun smiling and laughing and clapping his adorable tiny hands (because of a slapstick Kyungsoo unintentionally did in the form of slipping on the banana peel that Baby Sehun had flung onto the kitchen floor), it hasn’t changed. And, somehow, Chanyeol is heartened to see that. 

 

“My job?” Sehun asks as Kyungsoo nods. There’s a smile on his face, too.

 

“I’m the ice cream man’s assistant.”

 

(“And now that I’m no longer living under the same roof, y’all don’t have to worry about me interrupting your hanky panky time anymore.”

 

“Sehun!” [This is Kyungsoo.]

 

“Alright, finally!” [This is, obviously, Chanyeol.] “And, lol, Hun. Already twenty-four but still saying ‘hanky panky’. Pfft.”

 

“You say one more word about my vocabulary…”

 

“What? What you gonna do, kid.”

 

“Soo, here, bring in my duffel while I carry the boxes in. I’m not moving out anymore.”

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” [This is Chanyeol. Lol.])

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i told india i'd write a chanyeol who works as an ice cream man and so tadah! angel!yeol the ice cream man! no mention of how he does his job lol sorry >/////< maybe i'll write more of it in a sequel or something 
> 
> 2\. this is the result of that poll i did on twitter (@soobiscuits) with the question: if chansoo had a son? and everyone voted for sehun so yeah. 
> 
> 3\. which led me to the dilemma that is whether i should focus on chansoo or on chansoohun or chanhun because this fic is like a little of every relationship and i got really messed up while writing lmao so i think there's a little of everyone in here and so im sorry if it's really messy ><
> 
> 4\. so i'm supposed to be studying for my exam but uh of course i would do something like this and jeopardise my grades but what am i to do. i'm chansoo trash
> 
> 5\. + introducing my first female characters!! i'm not 100% sure but i think i've never included female characters before so this is my first attempt at doing so. it's most definitely not going to be my last! 
> 
> 6\. i love joohyun so much y'all she is way outta everyone's league
> 
> 7\. will i write a baekxing sequel to this. we shall see. (does anyone want to volunteer to write xiuhan)
> 
> 8\. can joohyun grow a four-leave clover for me for luck on my exam >////<


End file.
